mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Dimensions - Parte 22
Fala pessoal. =D WaxingDimensions de volta com mais uma Parte de Red Fields: Crescent, que chega em sua 22ª Parte (que não é a última). Já quero agradecer vocês pelo feedback maravilhoso da Parte 21, que trouxe um dos momentos mais tensos da série até agora e também quero me desculpar pelos eventos, que eu sei que não foram de muito agrado de boa parte de vocês. Então, muito obrigado pessoal e me desculpem também. =) =( thumb|300px|Hidden Moon, Wind Slash, Silent Cone, Hot Pepper, Mrs. Nature e Plasma Slam.Para arte de hoje é Red Heroes, feita por mim mesmo. A aparência deles foi algo que deixei a critério de cada um de vocês, porque até eu tinha dúvidas como abordar suas aparências no ponificado, porém eu quis fazer algo bastante semelhante ao original e aí está. É apenas uma arte simples que eu não quis detalhar demais, como o estilo de penteado diferente, que eles usam no original. Mas aí está, só para vocês terem ideia do que eles vestem quando estão de Red Heroes. =) Vamos direito ao assunto: 1ª Temporada / Intro / Parte 1 / Parte 2 / Parte 3 / Parte 4 / Parte 5 / Parte 6 / Parte 7 / Parte 8 / Parte 9 / Parte 10 / Parte 11 / Parte 12 / Parte 13 / Parte 14 / Parte 15 / Parte 16 / Parte 17 / Parte 18 / Parte 19 / Parte 20 / Parte 21 Fire Succubus Cap. 1 27 de Abril / 20:52 / Lado de fora do Presídio de Red Fields High School. (nota: A cena a seguir acontece um pouco antes da aparição de Lightning Blade no local onde estão Nightstrike e os outros.) Rip Tide, Enforcer e Depth Charge estão com Chief Mustard. Mustard explica para eles que o Presídio foi sabotado, para que Lightning Blade libertasse Aceldama, Bermuda Blast, Oil Rig e Red Mask, e que Chief Brocolli foi achado morto. Chief Mustard: Não acredito que Brocolli foi capaz de algo assim. Tipo, eu sabia que ele não tinha simpatia alguma com vocês Red Heroes, mas não achei que ele seria capaz de colaborar com os bandidos. Foram 20 anos que trabalhamos juntos. Enforcer: É uma ferida que não cicatriza, quando sabemos que alguém ao nosso lado prefere fazer o mal do que o bem. Chief Mustard estranha a fala de Enforcer, pelo motivo que ele é um robô. Rip Tide: Tenho que entrar em contato com os outros e avisar o que houve. Rip Tide entra em contato com Nightstrike. Nightstrike (por rádio): Diga Tide! Rip Tide: Charge, Enforcer e eu chegamos aqui no Presídio e descobrimos o que houve. Nightstrike (por rádio): E o que aconteceu? Rip Tide: Lightning Blade! Ela libertou Oil Rig, Bermuda Blast, Aceldama e Red Mask. E eles não estão mais aqui. Nightstrike (por rádio): Isso é mal! Já vamos até aí! Nos aguardem! Rip Tide: Ok! Rip Tide desliga o rádio e fica pensativo. Enforcer: Devemos esperar eles? Rip Tide: Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia. Enforcer: Por que você fala? Rip Tide: Lightning Blade estava aqui, e há Dimensional Jewels com aquelas garotas colegiais. Estou achando que pode acontecer alguma coisa. Depth Charge toma a frente e se prepara para voltar até os outros. Depth Charge: Então vamos voltar. É o certo a se... Depth Charge sente algo e para. Depth Charge: *preocupado* O quê? Rip Tide vira para ele. Rip Tide: O que foi? Depth Charge: Senti uma sensação ruim, mas não deve ser nada. Vamos! Enforcer: Precisamos de alguém aqui, para o caso de se algo mais for encontrado. Então vou ficar. Rip Tide: Certo! Nós vamos seguir! Se precisar, te chamamos! Enforcer: Tudo bem! Rip Tide e Depth Charge vão a caminho do local onde estão os outros, enquanto Enforcer fica no Presídio. Enquanto isso, no local onde estão os outros, os Red Heroes estão surpresos com a aparição de Lightning Blade e do Súcubo de Fogo e abalados com a morte de Xenon e Javelin. Nightstrike vira para o Súcubo de Fogo. Nightstrike: Você não é a Hydra! Quem é você? Fire Succubus: *sorri* Exatamente! Não sou a Hydra! Sou o Súcubo de Fogo. Prazer em conhecer todos vocês. Lightning Blade olha para o Súcubo de Fogo e depois para Electric Storm. Então ela sorri. Lightning Blade: *em pensamento* O Súcubo de Fogo e o Electricity Power! Lembranças de meses atrás estão de volta. Electric Storm sente algo incomum e olha para Lightning Blade. O Súcubo de Fogo vira para todos no local. (nota: Apesar de ter uma aparência e uma voz feminina, súcubos não tem sexo, por serem demônios.) Fire Succubus: Vamos ver! Quem é o inimigo? Então ela avista Bermuda Blast e vira para ele. Fire Succubus: Você! Você quase matou Hydra da outra vez, quando eu quase me despertei por completo. Então você será o primeiro a ser eliminado! Bermuda Blast: Hahaha! Pode vir, demônio! Então ela avista Lightning Blade. Fire Succubus: Espere! Eu me lembro de você! Achei que tinha te matado naquela batalha. Mudei de ideia, irei te matar primeiro. Lightning Blade apenas sorri. O Súcubo começa a concentrar energia nas patas dianteiras, para criar duas bolas de fogo. Nightstrike vira para o Súcubo. Nightstrike: Espere! Quais são seus motivos nessa batalha? Fire Succubus: Como Hydra foi um bom recipiente para mim. Irei agradecer ajudando os amigos dela a eliminar os seus inimigos. Então vamos acabar com esses cinco patifes juntos. O Súcubo se prepara para atacar Blade. Blade, Oil, Blast, Mask e Acel ficam atentos. Então Kraken interrompe. Kraken: Não! Não tem essa de "bom recipiente para você". Quero minha irmã de volta! Fire Succubus: *surpresa* O quê? Razorback: Sim! Você não tem direito de tomar o corpo da nossa amiga! Fire Succubus: Parem de falar besteiras! Outra amiga de vocês foi morta por eles e vocês vem com essas idiotices? Shockwave: *em lágrimas* Javelin não ia querer ver uma amiga sendo controlada por um demônio. Não é esse tipo de vingança que ela iria querer. A Súcubo vai ficando irritada com essas palavras. Aceldama vira para Lightning Blade. Aceldama: O que vamos fazer, Blade? Lightning Blade: Vamos embora daqui! Não temos chance alguma contra todos eles. Red Mask: Mas esse demônio está mirando em nós. E também não vão deixar nós escaparmos. Lightning Blade: Esses Súcubos são demônios que não tem lealdade. Eles já conseguiram transformá-lo em um oponente com essas baboseiras que disseram. Agora o Súcubo de Fogo é problema deles. Vamos aproveitar esse momento. Lightning Blade e os outros se preparam para sair. Mas Nightstrike avista ela. Nightstrike: *brava* Lightning Blade! Você não vai fugir! CLAWS FROM THE UNDERWORLD! Nightstrike usa sua habilidade, fazendo com que garras surgem do chão e prendem Lightning Blade. Quando a habilidade de Nightstrike entra em contato com Lightning Blade, Nightstrike começa a ter visões da vida passada dela. Em uma visão, Nightstrike vê uma cena onde Queen Aurora está reunida com suas antigas Amazonas em uma sala de seu Castelo, na Dimensão Ômega. Queen Aurora: Dusky tem atrasado nosso avanço na Guerra dos Nove Reinos, desde que ela se rebelou contra mim. Mas hoje, minhas amazonas, iremos acabar com ela e seus cavaleiros. Dentre as sete Amazonas da Aurora, estava Lightning Blade, ainda com a crina longa e sua pata dianteira esquerda normal. Linn Rapids (Usuária do WInd Power): E como estão atualmente os Cavaleiros da Dusky? Algo que devemos saber antes de lutar contra eles? Queen Aurora: Boa parte deles são apenas guerreiros comuns, mas com habilidades poderosas. Porém alguns se destacam: Gravel Rain é uma guerreia habilidosa, capaz de usar quase todos os poderes do Earth Power. Burn Abyss mexe com poderes sombrios e ocultos, ela fez um trato com forças malignas, que possuíram o Fire Power que ela controla. E Spiral Mirror é a usuária do Convexity Power, que é bastante inteligente. Mas mesmo assim, vocês devem ficar atentas com todos eles. Amazonas de Aurora: Certo! Depois, Queen Aurora se encontra pessoalmente com Lightning Blade. Queen Aurora: E então, Blade? Conseguiu descobrir algo nos livros da Nightfall? Lightning Blade: Bom! Nada que pudesse nos ajudar nessa batalha contra Queen Dusky. Queen Aurora: Ok! Então vamos nos preparar para a batalha! Queen Aurora dá as costas para Lightning Blade e sai. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Nada que possa ajudar vocês! (Nota: O que Lightning Blade quis dizer aqui, é que ela tinha descoberto a habilidade de atravessar dimensões, mas que não queria compartilhar isso com mais ninguém, para usar apenas em seu favor.) Em outra visão, Queen Aurora e suas Amazonas se encontram com Queen Dusky e seus Cavaleiros, em uma planície. E ficam frente a frente. Queen Aurora: Dusky, minha irmã! Ainda há tempo de se render. Seu lugar ao meu lado, no Reino de nosso pai, ainda espera por você. Queen Dusky: *séria* Esse monstro matou minha mãe e queria matar minha irmã. Então ele não é meu pai. Queen Aurora: Isso se parece um "não"! Então se prepare, irmãzinha. Porque você e seus cavaleiros irão perecer aqui. Queen Dusky: É o que veremos! Então a batalha começa. O usuário do Poison Power se encontra com Lightning Blade no meio da batalha. Acid Liquid: Ei, moça! Um campo de batalha não é lugar para uma pônei bela como você. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Você se dará mal em pensar que sou apenas um rostinho bonito! Acid Liquid: Infelizmente, eu tenho que te matar! É uma pena, porque poderíamos construir uma vida juntos. POISON BLADE! O usuário do Poison Power corre na direção de Lightning Blade. Ela se esquiva. Acid Liquid: *surpreso* O quê? Lightning Blade: *sorri* Muito lento! ELECTRIC DASH! Lightning Blade acerta seu golpe nele, jogando-o longe. Acid Liquid: Droga! Como ela me acertou? Ela é rápida! Lightning Blade se aproxima rapidamente dele. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Chegou seu fim, rostinho bonito! ELECTRIC EXECUTION! Blade concentra energia em suas patas dianteiras e vários raios começam a ser liberados, então ela acerta seu golpe no usuário do Poison Power. Acid Liquid: UarghhhhhhhH!!!!!!!! O Usuário do Poison Power é eliminado. Lightning Blade: Melhor assim! Não seria bom para você construir uma vida com alguém como eu! Lightning Blade dá as costas para o corpo do usuário do Poison Power, porém, quando ela começa a se virar, uma bola de fogo acerta seu rosto, incendiando sua crina. Então ela usa um Reaper's Blade para cortar sua crina, antes que ela se queimasse por completo. Então ela olha na direção de quem lhe atacou e avista a Usuária do Fire Power. Lightning Blade: Burn Abyss! Mas ela repara que Burn Abyss tinha uma aparência demoníaca, que seria a aparência do Súcubo de Fogo. Fire Succubus: Burn Abyss? Ela agora é apenas minha recipiente. Eu sou o Súcubo de Fogo. Lightning Blade: *em pensamento* Um Súcubo? Então o trato que Burn Abyss fez com as forças malignas, foi a possessão de um demônio no Order Power. Ok, não faz mal. Lightning Blade rapidamente concentra um Electric Dash em usa pata dianteira e esquerda e corre na direção do Súcubo de Fogo. Porém, o Súcubo defende do ataque e segura a pata de Lightning Blade. Lightning Blade: *surpresa* Não é possível! Fire Succubus: Me subestimando dessa forma? Eu não sou uma pônei, sou um demônio. (Perdão pela violência seguinte, mas não tem como tratar essa cena de outra forma.) O Súcubo de Fogo canaliza energia em sua pata e golpeia a pata esquerda de Lightning Blade, arrancando-a fora. Lightning Blade: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O Súcubo cria uma bola de fogo e acerta em Lightning Blade, lançando ela longe. Lightning Blade se levanta, se equilibrando em três patas e sentindo muitas dores. Lightning Blade: Droga! Isso não podia acontecer! Então ela avista Spiral Mirror, a usuária do Convexity Power, correndo e se aproximando dela. Spiral Mirror: Lightning Blade! Você já era! CONVEX SPIRAL! Spiral Mirror cria um espiral luminoso em sua pata e vai na direção de Blade para acertá-la. Blade fica preocupada. Então, Clockwork, a Usuária do Time Power, surge para defender Lightning Blade. Clockwork: Blade, se abaixa! TIME STOP! Lightning Blade se abaixa e Clockwork, com um quadrado luminoso em sua pata, vai ao encontro de Spiral Mirror. Clockwork: Hora de congelar o tempo! (nota: Essa habilidade de Clockwork permite fazer com que alguém seja paralisado por um tempo, se for acertado.) (nota 2: Essa batalha é a mesma que resultou na morte de todos os Cavaleiros e todas Amazonas, na qual, no final, Aurora iria matar Dusky, mas Dusky escapa para a Dimensão Delta, dando início aos eventos da Season 1.) O Time Stop de Clockwork colide com o Convex Spiral de Spiral Mirror. Então uma fenda temporal abre e Lightning Blade é sugada por essa fenda. O Electricity Power é extraído instantaneamente dela. Lightning Blade fica vagando pela fenda dimensional, um local escuro, entre a Dimensão Ômega e a Dimensão Alfa (ou as 10 dimensões). Lightning Blade: Onde eu estou? Eu morri? Então ela avista um símbolo com a letra "A", que simboliza a Dimensão Alfa. No lado oposto, estava a letra "Ω", a letra da Dimensão Ômega. A letra "A" brilha e uma luz envolve o corpo de Lightning Blade. Então ela começa a absorver informações sobre toda a história da Dimensão Alfa, inclusive a criação da Apocalypse Jewel e seus poderes, e a batalha de Extreme East com End, que resultou na divisão das Jewels e das Dimensões. Em seguida, ela avista outras letras: "B", "Γ", "Δ", "E", "Z", "H", "Θ", "I", "K" e "Λ", respectivamente (simbolizando as outras 10 dimensões). E novamente ela começa a absorver informações sobre essas dimensões, desde suas criações. As feridas em seu corpo começam a ser curadas e quando ela absorve as informações sobre a Dimensão Dzeta (letra "Z"), uma pata mecânica começa a se formar no local da pata que o Súcubo de Fogo arrancou. Depois, Lightning Blade começa a ficar preocupada com tanta informação que absorveu. Lightning Blade: Preciso sair desse local! Lightning Blade avista que na letra "Δ", havia uma fenda, mostrando que alguém já tinha atravessado aquele local. (nota: Foi quando Queen Nightfall deixou Daybreak na Dimensão Delta.) Então ela usa a habilidade de criar portais dimensionais e cria um portal para atravessar essa fenda, para então chegar em Red Fields, na Dimensão Delta. Lightning Blade chega em uma rua deserta, no Oeste de Red Fields. Ela olha para um lado e para outro, e também olha para sua prótese mecânica. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Legal! Meu cérebro está repleto de coisas interessantes! Já sei o que irei fazer a partir de agora! Em seguida, Nightstrike começa a ter outras visões de momentos da vida de Lightning Blade. Ela avista o momento que Blade ataca Vertigo e Cliffside Blast. Também o momento quando ela encontra Bermuda Blast, Aceldama e Red Mask. Também vê vários momentos onde Blade explica seu plano para eles. Em outra visão, Nightstrike avista o momento em que Lightning Blade, estava sentada no topo de uma rocha, observando uma movimentação. Lightning Blade: *sorri* Isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante! Então é revelado que a movimentação que Blade observava, era o momento que Nightstrike, Shockwave, Javelin, Hydra e Blizzard fugiam de Garlic Teeth e o exército da Queen Aurora. Até o momento que Garlic Teeth acerta a lança em Blizzard. Lightning Blade: Esse dia está ficando melhor. Lightning Blade se levanta da rocha, salta até o chão e começa a caminhar. Antes que Nightstrike pudesse ver mais alguma coisa, Lightning Blade se solta do Claws from the Underworld, assim encerrando as visões. Lightning Blade faz uma expressão ruim para Nightstrike e continua seguindo em frente. Nightstrike fica olhando para Lightning Blade, perplexa pelas visões que teve da vida dela. Cap. 2 Nesse instante, o Súcubo de Fogo se enfurece com os Red Heroes. Fire Succubus: Vocês são idiotas! Eu ia ajudá-los na batalha contra seus inimigos. Mas já que estão hesitando, eu vou acabar com todos vocês. DOUBLE FIRE BALL! O Súcubo de Fogo cria duas bolas de fogo, e dispara uma contra Shockwave e a outra na direção de Razorback e Kraken. Shockwave bloqueia com o Wood Shield e Kraken defende com o Earth Barrier. Razorback vira para os outros. Razorback: O que faremos? Não podemos lutar contra essa demônio! Kraken: Isso mesmo! Se atacarmos ela, podemos machucar a Hydra. Nightstrike ainda está pensativa com as visões que teve, mas ela se atenta para o momento. Nightstrike: Sinceramente! Eu não sei! O Súcubo de Fogo se prepara para atacar novamente. Fire Succubus: RAIN OF FIRE! Ela abre as duas patas e uma chuva de fogo começa a cair contra eles. Nightstrike: Protejam-se! Nightstrike corre para proteger Mayak com o Shadow Shield, Shockwave protege ela e Electric Storm com o Wood Shield, Razorback protege ele e Kraken com o Plasma Shield. Electric Storm olha para a situação, ainda mascando um chiclete. No subconsciente dela. Electricity Power: Você pode controlar essa situação! Electric Storm: E como? Electricity Power: O que fez sua amiga perder o controle e esse demônio surgir? Electric Storm: *chateada* Javelin! Electricity Power: Isso mesmo! Electric Storm: Mas o que eu posso fazer? Javelin foi... Electricity Power: Nada que você não tenha feito antes. Electric Storm pensa por instantes e lembra de algo. Então ela vira para Nightstrike. Electric Storm: Night! Nightstrike: Sim?! Electric Storm: *determinada* Me dê cobertura! Nightstrike: O que você está pensando? Electric Storm: Confie em mim! Mas apenas mantenham o súcubo ocupado. Nightstrike fica pensativa por instantes, mas entra no acordo. Nightstrike: Tudo bem! Nightstrike vira para os outros. Nightstrike: Atenção, todos! Distraiam o Súcubo! Nesse instante, o Súcubo prepara para atacar novamente. Fire Succubus: FIRE BLOW! O Súcubo dispara uma rajada de fogo com a boca na direção deles. Os Red Heroes se espalham, confundindo o Súcubo. Electric Storm corre e vai até o corpo de Javelin. Electric Storm: Isso tem que funcionar novamente! ELECTRIC DASH! Storm concentra energia em sua pata e golpeia o peito de Javelin caída, um estouro elétrico ocorre. Storm olha para Javelin novamente e fica preocupada. Electric Storm: Por favor, Jav! Força! Então Javelin dá um suspiro forte e acorda um pouco atordoada, e bastante assustada. Javelin: O quê? O que foi? Electric Storm: *sorri* Javelin! Storm abraça Javelin. Javelin: *confusa* Electric Storm? O que faz aqui? Electric Storm: Que bom que você está bem! Javelin: O que houve com...? Então Javelin se lembra de Xenon sendo morta por Lightning Blade e dela sendo atingida por Aceldama. Javelin: *triste* Xenon! Electric Storm: Depois te explico tudo! Precisamos de você! Hydra saiu de controle! Javelin: Hydra? Javelin olha para o lado e avista o Súcubo de Fogo. Javelin: *assusta* Aquela é ela? Electric Storm: Não exatamente! Você foi golpeada por uma pônei vampira. Todos achamos que você tinha morrido. Hydra entrou em descontrole e esse demônio surgiu no lugar dela. Javelin: Então o que eu posso fazer? Electric Storm: Acredito que você pode fazer com que Hydra volte ao normal, já que ela perdeu o controle por sua causa. Javelin olha preocupada para o Súcubo de Fogo. Enquanto isso, o Súcubo de Fogo está numa batalha contra os outros. Kraken corre na direção do demônio. Kraken: Hydra!!!! O Súcubo golpeia Kraken, jogando ele para trás. Fire Succubus: Sua irmã não está mais aqui, idiota! Razorback surge pelas costas do Súcubo e prende ela com as patas. Razorback: Você não tem direito de possuir o corpo da nossa amiga. Devolve Hydra para nós, agora. Fire Succubus: Cale essa boca! O Súcubo concentra energia e cria uma explosão em volta de seu corpo, lançando Razorback para trás. Nightstrike fica apreensiva. Fire Succubus: Chega dessa brincadeira! Vou acabar com todos vocês agora! O Súcubo começa a concentrar uma grande quantidade de energia, mas... Javelin: *gritando* Hydra! Os outros ficam surpresos ao verem que Javelin está bem. Nightstrike: *sorri* Javelin?! Shockwave: *emocionada* Que bom! Nightstrike: Então esse era seu plano, Storm! Muito bem! O Súcubo olha com uma expressão ruim para Javelin. Fire Succubus: Você não tinha morrido? Javelin: *sorri* Morrer? Eu? Certo que é a segunda vez já, mas eu não irei morrer tão facilmente. *séria* Agora, devolva minha amiga Hydra. Fire Succubus: *sorri* Idiota! Você acha que é tão simples a...? De repente, o Súcubo começa a sentir algo. Fire Succubus: *preocupada* O que é isso? Então o corpo dela começa a mudar, os chifres começam a desaparecer e voltar a aparência normal da Hydra. Todos os outros ficam apreensivos com o momento. Fire Succubus: Não! Impossível! Nãooooooo...!!! O corpo de Hydra volta ao normal e ela cai no chão. Uma luz vermelha deixa seu corpo e desaparece no céu. Os outros se aproximam de Hydra caída, na expectativa que ela esteja bem. Sua crina e sua cauda estão soltas. Hydra acorda e começa a se levantar, deixando os outros aliviados. Kraken: *sorrindo* Hydra?! Kraken abraça Hydra. Hydra: Kraken?! Em seguida, Hydra é abraçada por Shockwave, Electric Storm e Nightstrike. Hydra: Ei! Por que vocês estão me abraçando? Não lembram que Javelin foi... Então Hydra olha para o lado e avista Javelin. Javelin: *sorri* E aí?! Hydra: *surpresa* Javelin?! Você está bem? Javelin: É claro que estou! Por que não estaria? Hydra começa a chorar de emoção e abraça Javelin. Javelin não aguenta e começa a chorar junto com ela. Hydra: Eu escutei sua voz, chamando por mim! A cena é muito comovente para as outras garotas, então Nightstrike, Shockwave e Storm também começam a derramar lágrimas. Kraken olha para Razorback. E ambos reparam que o outro estava segurando as lágrimas para não chorar junto com as garotas. Razorback: Eu estou bem! Kraken: Eu também! Shockwave vira para Javelin. Shockwave: Você também nos assustou bastante, sua doida! Javelin: Hehehe! Não se preocupem, Javelin é imortal! Nightstrike: É ótimo saber que Jav está bem, mas nem tudo é motivo para festejar. Os outros olham para Nightstrike e vê que ela olhava em uma direção. Então eles olham para ver o que Nightstrike olhava, ela estava olhando para Xenon caída. Então todos ficam tristes. Javelin: Ah! Xenon! Mayak olha para Xenon caída, então ela se lembra da noite que sua amiga Mistral foi morta pelo dono do supermercado, na qual ela ficou caida na mesma posição que Xenon estava. Mayak então fica triste. (nota: Depth Charge e Rip Tide chegam em seguida. Tudo o que houve é explicado para eles normalmente.) Cap. 3 Três dias depois, dia 30 de Abril, 16:00, no cemitério do Leste de Red Fields. Vários pôneis estavam presentes no velório de Xenon. Dentre eles estavam seus familiares, vários colegas do colégio, como Gold Rush, Yellow Umbrella, Peaches, Dustbowl, Mayak, além de Javelin, Shockwave, Hydra, Razorback, outros como Depth Charge, Kraken e Electric Storm também estavam presentes, e alguns professores. Todos vestindo preto. Pônei Sarcedote: Estamos aqui hoje, reunidos para nos despedirmos da jovem Xenon, de apenas 15 anos. Essa que deixará muitas saudades para os parentes, amigos e colegas... A mãe de Xenon chora bastante no enterro da filha. Não muito longe dali, Nightstrike, também vestida de preto, assiste o velório debaixo de uma árvore no alto de um pequeno morro. Em seguida, Rip Tide se aproxima dela. Nightstrike: Isso precisa acabar! Rip Tide: As mortes? Nightstrike: Esses Order Powers e essas Dimensional Jewels são todos malditos. Desde que essas coisas apareceram nesse mundo, pôneis tem perdido suas vidas. Rip Tide: Infelizmente essas são consequências do que está havendo com as Dimensões. Nightstrike olha para Javelin, no meio dos outros pôneis. Nightstrike: Já perdi uma amiga e quase perdi outra. Javelin se levanta do lugar dela e deixa o velório. Nightstrike: Storm, Hydra, Javelin, Shockwave, elas são pôneis muito especiais para mim. Não posso suportar ver uma delas morrendo, igual foi com Blizzard. Essa é a pior dor que existe. Rip Tide: Eu entendo! Já vi companheiros serem mortos na minha frente, em Riptides Land. Nightstrike: Eu quero protegê-las, nem que para isso eu tenha que morrer! Então, por isso, Lightning Blade tem que ser detida. Agora que sei seus planos, temos que acabar com ela, já que ela ainda não tem o que precisa, essa maldita Crystal Jewel. Rip Tide: As coisas que você disse são assustadoras: Esse End, a convicção dele em destruir a Dimensão Alfa e Blade querer trazê-lo de volta. Nightstrike: Nós vamos atrás dela e, se precisar, vamos destruí-la. Nesse instante, Javelin se aproxima deles e se posiciona ao lado de Nightstrike. Javelin: Agora eu sei o que é se sentir culpada pela morte de alguém. Nightstrike: Javelin... Javelin: Nós ficávamos dizendo que era exagero seu por se culpar pela morte da Blizzard, mas eu entendo como é isso agora. Se eu não fosse grossa com Xenon, ela ainda estaria viva, sorrindo e me incomodando. Mas eu preferia isso do que estar aqui hoje, em seu enterro. Nightstrike: Isso vai acabar, minha amiga! Não haverá mais mortes por causa desses poderes dimensionais. Pouco depois, cerca de 40 minutos, os Red Heroes (Nightstrike, Javelin, Kraken, Storm, Hydra, Shockwave, Razorback e Charge) estão deixando o cemitério, quando eles são abordados por uma pônei. A pônei que atravessou um portal dimensional, quando Nightstrike tentou abrir um portal para Enforcer voltar para a Dimensão Dzeta. Rainbow Siege: Sinto muito pelo luto de vocês, mas preciso perguntar algo. Razorback: E quem é você? Nightstrike olha para ela e a reconhece. Nightstrike: Espere! Eu lhe conheço, você é a esposa de Bermuda Blast! Rainbow Siege: *surpresa* Não sei como sabe, mas é quase isso! Sou Rainbow Siege, a ex-esposa dele! Nightstrike: E o que você precisa de nós? Rainbow Siege: Eu tenho procurado Vortex por vários meses em Toxic Valley e não consegui saber nada sobre seu paradeiro, mas depois que eu cheguei em sua terra, eu descobri que ele estava aqui, que era um criminoso procurado, mas acabou sendo detido e preso. Hydra: Você vai me desculpar, mas seu ex é um monstro. Rainbow Siege: *chateada* Eu sei! Vortex mudou bastante, mas ele não era assim. Ele era bastante carinhoso e companheiro. Não sei o que houve com ele! Shockwave: Carinhoso e companheiro? Difícil imaginar que ele era alguém assim. Rainbow Siege: Vortex se decepcionou bastante quando descobriu que eu era estéril, porque ele queria muito ter uma filha, mas não acredito que tenha sido por esse motivo que ele se rebelou e se tornou um maníaco psicopata. Nightstrike: Sinto muito! Rainbow Siege: Eu descobri que ele fugiu alguns dias atrás e que agora está foragido, com outros criminosos. Javelin: Então você quer saber se temos informações sobre ele? Rainbow Siege: Isso mesmo! Razorback: Desculpe-nos, Ms. Siege! Mas como podemos saber se isso não é uma armadilha? Depth Charge: Sem falar que você veio até nós em nossas identidades normais, sendo que agimos com identidades secretas. Rainbow Siege: Sinto muito por tudo isso, mas eu sou uma agente em Toxic Valley, meus métodos de investigação são muito avançados, não tive problemas para descobrir as identidades dos Red Heroes. Javelin: Nossas identidades secretas estão completamente ferradas. Todos já sabem quem somos. Rainbow Siege: E também quero muito encontrar com Vortex novamente, eu ainda o amo. Sei que naquele coração, ainda existe o pônei que eu me apaixonei. Mesmo com meus métodos de investigação, eu não consigo rastreá-lo, por isso estou pedindo ajuda de vocês. Nightstrike: Olha, Ms. Siege! Blast, ou Vortex, age com outros bandidos que também estão foragidos, dentre eles, tem uma chamada Lightning Blade, que já causou e vá causar muitos problemas ainda. Vamos atrás dela e, consequentemente, atrás do Vortex também, então podemos te ajudar. Rainbow Siege: *sorri* Fico muito agradecida. No dia seguinte, Nightstrike guia os Red Heroes, usando as imagens da sua visão, para ir até o esconderijo de Lightning Blade, mas quando chegam lá, não encontram ninguém, deixando eles sem opções de ação. Durante alguns dias, as coisas se acalmam. As aulas em Red Fields High School retomam, quando o Diretor sai do coma, depois do Colégio ficar alguns dias paralisado. Em um momento amigável na casa de Razorback, onde todos estavam reunidos, Electric Storm explica para seus amigos como foi que retornou para Red Fields, pegou o Electricity Power e apareceu naquela batalha. Electric Storm: Então foi assim: Eu custei, mas convenci os meus pais a me deixar passar as férias escolares aqui em Red Fields, já que eu consegui passar de ano lá em Square Mile. Quando cheguei em Red Fields, fui na casa de cada uma de vocês, mas não achei ninguém, então eu pensei: "Só podem estar em uma missão dos Red Heroes!", já que vocês tinham me falado que se tornaram heróis. Mas aí comecei a sentir algo me chamar, pouco depois eu percebi que era o Electricity Power, então fui até ele e cheguei aqui, na casa de Razorback. Depois fui atendida por seu mordomo, que desconfiou de mim, mas aí Mardi Gras disse que eu era confiável, já que tinha ouvido falar bem de mim, então pude entrar. Eu entrei e fui até às mandalas, apenas coloquei a pata sobre a mandala benigna e o Electricity Power me envolveu. Depois disso eu comecei a sentir a presença dos outros Order Powers, foi nesse momento que eu fui até vocês. Nightstrike: *sorri* Incrível! Você conseguiu uma afinidade muito grande com o Electricity Power, para ter absorvido ele apenas por tocar na mandala e ainda conseguir nos rastrear, achei que isso era apenas possível para o Light e para o Shadow. E eu fiquei tão tensa na batalha contra Mayak que eu nem percebi sua aproximação. (nota: Electric Storm está passando os dias alternadamente na casa de todas suas amigas (Nightstrike, Shockwave, Hydra e Javelin começou a arrumar a bagunça para receber a amiga)) Em outro dia, Nightstrike leva Mayak em sua casa, para se encontrar com Belyy. Belyy fica completamente feliz ao reencontrar sua verdadeira irmã, elas se abraçam e se emocionam bastante. Nightstrike fica muito feliz ao presenciar esse momento. Em outro dia, Depth Charge questiona Silver Streak sobre o motivo que ele estava em Westside South, na noite que foi atacado por Hydrogen Oxide. Silver Streak confessa que negociava drogas e medicamentos para dar vantagem para a Equipe de Velocistas nos Jogos de Verão. Depth Charge fica decepcionado com o amigo e acaba cortando-o da equipe, dando seu lugar para Javelin. Os personagens seguem a vida normalmente, estudando para se formar no 2º ano do colégio, mas sempre atentos com o que podia acontecer. Red Fields High School, dia 3 de Junho (Faltando 15 dias para a formatura do 2º Ano do colegial), Nightstrike, Shockwave, Javelin e Hydra estão no corredor dos armários, se preparando para o último período daquele dia. Javelin: *preocupada* Preciso tirar 8 em 10 nessa prova de Química, ou vou me dar mal. Hydra: Eu preciso só de 3 pontos. Nightstrike: Não se preocupe, ontem estudamos bastante! Javelin: Você e Shock já passaram. Não foram vocês que tiraram nota 0 naquele trabalho. (nota: Trabalho de Química que elas tiraram nota baixa, na liderança de Dustbowl.) Nesse instante, Yellow Umbrella correndo, se aproxima do quarteto. Yellow Umbrella: Ei! Já sabem? Finalmente descobriram o que sumiu da sala do Diretor no dia que ele foi atacado. Shockwave: E o que foi? Yellow Umbrella: Sumiram apenas algumas fichas de alunos. Nightstrike: E de quem que sumiram? Yellow Umbrella: De vocês quatro! Elas ficam surpresas. Yellow Umbrella: E tem mais! Também sumiram as fichas da Peaches, da Lighthouse, da Dustbowl e da Xenon! Elas ficam mais surpresas ainda. Hydra: Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela noite? Nightstrike: Receio que sim! No final da aula, Nightstrike está indo embora para sua casa, acompanhada por Mayak, elas estão conversando. Nightstrike: Estou com tanta coisa na cabeça, que me esqueci de tocar nesse assunto com você. Mas aconteceu algo que me fez lembrar disso. Mayak: Do que você fala? Nightstrike: Aquela noite que nos enfrentamos. Peaches, Dustbowl, Xenon e você receberam joias de Lightning Blade. Não foi simples coincidência nos encontrarmos com as pôneis que Javelin, Shockwave, Hydra e eu tínhamos alguma indiferença. E hoje, descobrimos que a ficha de nós oito sumiram, acho que foi a própria Lightning Blade que atacou o Diretor. Mayak: Naquele dia, essa Lightning Blade não disse muitas coisas, apenas que ia nos presentear com poderes para podermos enfrentar aquelas que odiávamos. Ela não disse como sabia, mas nos revelou que vocês eram as Red Heroes. Eu estava tão cega de ódio que não consegui pensar em outra coisa, a não ser aceitar o poder e lhe confrontar. Nightstrike: Mas uma coisa não faz sentido, Blade podia saber que éramos as Red Heroes por causa de nossas ações anteriores, mas não tinha como ela saber quem éramos especificamente, a ponto de ir até o Colégio procurar informações. Mayak: Sinto muito, mas disso eu não sei nada. Em seguida, elas vão se aproximando da casa de Nightstrike, então Mayak observa algo. Mayak: Ei Nightstrike, olha! Nightstrike: O quê? Nightstrike olha para sua casa e vê que a porta da frente está aberta e um pouco danificada. Nightstrike se assusta. Elas vão correndo até a casa. Elas param e olham a entrada, então avistam que várias coisas estão quebradas lá dentro. Nightstrike fica bastante assustada, mas entra, Mayak segue ela. Nightstrike: *gritando* Mãe!!!!...Belyy!!!!...Pleiades! Voz de Pleiades: Nightstrike? É você? Nightstrike: Pleiades! Cadê você? Voz de Pleiades: Aqui! Pleiades sai de dentro de um quarto pequeno, que fica debaixo da escada para o segundo andar. Nightstrike: Onde está nossa mãe e a Belyy? Pleaides: Elas foram levadas! Mayak fica assustada. Nightstrike: *assustada* Por quem? Pleiades: Eu não vi direito! Fiquei com medo e me escondi! Estavam encapuzados, mas se não me engano, um deles tinham uma pata mecânica. Nightstrike: Lightning Blade! Continua... - Então pessoal, aqui vai se encerrando mais uma Parte de Red Fields. Essa que deve ter sido a Parte das notas. Nunca precisei deixar tantas notificações explicando partes mais complexas, mas espero que tenham deixando as cenas mais claras. =) Agora vocês podem me adorar novamente, já que Javelin não morreu. Porém muita coisa tensa ainda está por vir nas duas Partes que restam. =D É isso mesmo! Mais uma vez estou contando com seus comentários maravilhosos dizendo o que acharam, não deixem passar essa batidos. =D Muito obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. =) Categoria:Entradas em blogues